Dr. Wright
El Dr. Wright (''ドクターライト Dokutā Raito'') es un personaje proveniente del juego ''SimCity''. Es el asistente del alcalde de la ciudad que el jugador construye. El Dr. Wright aparece como un trofeo en Super Smash Bros. Melee, y como uno de los ayudantes en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Perfil El Dr. Wright es un personaje creado por Nintendo para la versión de SNES de SimCity. Nombrado en honor al diseñador del juego, Will Wright, el Dr. Wright , quien es el alcalde de la ciudad que se construya. El deber del Dr. Wright va desde dar consejos al jugador para que la ciudad crezca, hasta intentar prevenir su destrucción frente a varios desastres, naturales o no, entre los cuales se encuentra un ataque al estilo Godzilla por nadie más ni menos que el , Bowser. Dado que el personaje aparece en una versión para consola de un juego para ordenadores, el personaje es uno de los más desconocidos de Nintendo, a tal punto que varios jugadores descubrieron su existencia solo a través de Super Smash Bros. Melee. En Super Smash Bros. Melee El Dr. Wright aparece como un trofeo en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Dr. Wright :Es el teniente de alcalde de Sim City y debe su nombre al creador del juego. Como jugador, debes utilizar tu sabiduría y experiencia para aconsejar acertadamente al alcalde. Si haces un buen trabajo, la ciudad prosperará. Dr. Wright es uno de los favoritos del concurso extraoficial de Nintendo que premia al personaje con el peinado más raro de todos. :*''Sim City'' Inglés :Dr. Wright :The assistant to the mayor of SimCity, Dr. Wright was actually named after the creator of the game. As a player, you'd have to use your wisdom and experience to give timely advice to the mayor; if you did a good job, the city prospered. Dr. Wright is one of the leaders in the all-time, bizarre Nintendo-game-hairstyle contest. :*''SimCity'' (8/91) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|150px Cuando el Dr. Wright aparece, realiza un movimiento de manos, y de la nada aparece un edificio, capaz de provocar K.O. Existe una posibilidad de 1 entre 10 de que, al aparecer Dr. Wright, cree un edificio enorme. Aunque usualmente el Dr. Wright invoca el edificio frente a él, si el Dr. Wright no tiene espacio para invocar el edificio, lo invocará en donde esté en el acto. Dr. Wright atacando.jpg|Tras aparecer, el Dr. Wright invocará un edificio. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Dr. Wright :Un diligente consejero del alcalde de la ciudad. De bigote impoluto, se le reconoce por sus gafas y pelo llamativos. Tiene un conocimiento enciclopédico sobre cómo gobernar una ciudad y está siempre dispuesto a darte consejos. En el juego llevaba las estadísticas de tu ciudad y te daba regalos. En Zelda: Link's Awakening había un personaje clavadito a él. :*''SNES: SimCity'' Inglés :Dr. Wright :A hardworking assistant to the city mayor. He has distinctive hair and spectacles and a dapper moustache. Dr. Wright has a comprehensive knowledge of city government and is happy to give you tips to keep your city running smoothly. In the game, he tracks your city's status and gives you gifts. There was a character reminiscent of him in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. :*''SNES: SimCity'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 Dr. Wright regresa como un ayudante en esta entrega. Al ser convocado, Dr. Wright realizará la misma maniobra que en la entrega anterior: levantar un edificio y causar K.O. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Dr. Wright :Este esforzado asistente del alcalde a veces aporta ideas para la complicada tarea de planificar una ciudad. En otras ocasiones, ¡lo que hace es traer regalos! Y su obsequio en este juego es un ataque en forma de enorme edificio que brota del suelo en pleno escenario. ¡Utilízalo para planificar la destrucción de tus enemigos! :*'NTSC': SNES: SimCity (08/1991) :*'PAL': SNES: SimCity (09/1992) Ingles :Dr. Wright :This hardworking assistant is the most trustworthy partner a mayor could ask for. If trouble strikes your city, he'll be right there to offer advice. In Smash Bros., he'll attack by constructing a building in the middle of the battlefield. It's tough to aim but can launch your foes. :*''SNES: SimCity'' (08/1991) Galería Dr. Wright en Altarea SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Dr. Wright en Altárea. Curiosidades *El Dr. Wright, junto a Lyn y Rese T., es uno de los tres ayudantes en Super Smash Bros. Brawl cuyo trofeo es diferente de su Art Oficial en el Smash Bros. DOJO!!. Véase también Categoría:Universo SimCity Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U)